1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to a virtual reality game method and apparatus and, in particular, to a virtual reality game in which a player wears a distinctively colored glove which is efficiently identified and tracked during the course of the game.
2. Description of Related Art
The term "virtual reality" has come to mean the superposition of a first image, typically a "real image" against or in a second image, typically a background, to create the illusion that the first image is, in fact, located in the second image. There are two types of virtual reality, namely first person and third person. First person involves the participant directly whereas third person allows the participant to see him or himself on a display in a specific environment. The present invention relates to a third person virtual reality technology. Aspects of virtual reality have been known for some time. For example, "Heads Up" displays are known in the context of aviation wherein a target, for example, might be superimposed upon the clear canopy of an airplane. Also, certain aspects of virtual reality have been developed in the remote control art. It is known, for example, how to remotely grip a handle and manipulate a remote object at some distance. Such systems have found early use in the nuclear testing and electrical generating field where the handling of radioactive isotopes is required.
Virtual reality is mentioned or discussed in at least the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: D338,051; D338,050; 5,227,985; 5,214,615; 5,193,000; 5,187,540; 5,185,561; 5,184,319; 5,177,872; 5,165,897; 5,148,310; 5,148,154; 5,142,506 and 5,130,794.
Perhaps the most relevant of the foregoing group is U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,985 which discusses the use of a camera for the purpose of determining the orientation of an object. Also possibly relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,615 which discloses a tracking technique based upon responses from a microphone.
A body of technology also exists for the purpose of detecting and distinguishing between colors. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,245 entitled METHOD AND MEANS FOR COLOR DETECTION AND MODIFICATION. That patent describes a method and means for color detection and modification wherein the recognition of color is based upon the definition of a three-dimensional color sub-space within a three-dimensional color universe. Initially, an object is scanned and its chromaticity values are digitized and modeled as a function of chrominance and luminance. Three 8-bit words are stored for each pixel of the digitized color picture. The first value is an approximation of luminance, while the second and third values represent variations of chromaticity or chrominance. The technique described can be used in robotic devices or in three-dimensional physical space and specifically may be employed with computer-generated animation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,012,431 and 5,136,519 describe color scanning techniques which employ a computer to identify whether a particular color is present in a textile or other context.
The following patents are cited as showing the general state of the art of color recognition and detection technology, but are not offered as an exhaustive compilation: 4,590,469; 4,678,338; 4,797,738; 4,917,500; 4,954,972; 5,027,195 and 5,117,101.
Tracking objects using a computer can be found in a number of contexts, the most common of which is in the area of tracking missiles or airplanes with radar. Some U.S. Patents discuss tracking in other contexts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,865 which includes a three-dimensional motion parameter estimator. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,483 tracks a human being and produces an error signal based upon the individual's motion. That helps a camera motor anticipate the future position of the object being tracked. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,985, previously discussed, FIG. 9.
Centroid determination in a context of tracking systems appears to be discussed in at least the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,958,224 and 5,175,694.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,179 discloses a helmet used in the context of a virtual model but otherwise does not appear to be as relevant as some of the other references discussed above.
Finally, the May 1992 issue of "Presentation Development and Delivery" includes an article entitled "Interacting in a Virtual World" on pages 14-15 which describes a virtual reality promotion in which a user, wearing a color glove, has his or her image superimposed upon a background. The background bombards the user with a barrage of incoming objects simulating drug activity in three locations of the body. The object of the game is for the user to block the incoming object with his or her hand, thereby deflecting it from the body. A computer tracks the number of successful blocks and displays a final score based upon the success of the user. While the system just described has some features in common with regard to the present invention, nevertheless, is a much more primitive and limited version and is incapable of performing relatively sophisticated and realistic interactive actions.
It was in the context of the foregoing prior art that the present invention arose.